


my name is

by kuboyasuarenhitmeup



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, daisy being daisy, non binary lavinia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuboyasuarenhitmeup/pseuds/kuboyasuarenhitmeup
Summary: george has something to tell lavinia  and his friends.modern AU
Relationships: Alexander Arcady/Hazel Wong, Amina El Maghrabi/Daisy Wells, George Mukherjee/Lavinia Temple
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	my name is

"oh, hey George!" said lavinia, watching him come into the coffee shop. He was wearing a miniskirt with a crop top, his hair gelled down, with some black lipstick and demonias. lavinia was quite used to this, as George always said, "To hell with gender norms!" with lavinia nodding.  
"what's up" he said, plonking himself down on a chair next to lavinia and grinning at them. they grinned back, and together they shone.  
However, lavinia noticed George was wearing a little more makeup than he usually did. they also noticed that he was wearing a wig, a long black one.  
"George?" asked lavina. he was looking at his phone, scrolling through Instagram, and cringed at his name. He looked up.  
"yes?" He sighed, looking up.  
"why are you wearing a wig?"  
George looked away, fidgeting, and lavina knew something was up.  
"what's wrong?" they touched his arm, and George turned around, still looking down rather shyly.  
"well... I've got to tell you something" finally George looked up and sighed. "sometimes i feel like a boy, and sometimes i feel like a girl. right now, I'm kinda feeling like a girl... so I... I guess I'm genderfluid." she looked up, smiling. lavinia simply hugged her.

They remembered when they had, rather gruffly, (but lavina insisted they were just shy) came out as non binary to George, and he leaped forward to hug her and said...

"that's fine by me!" said lavinia, grinning, and... what was her name now? she grinned back.

"that's what i said to you when you came out as non binary"

she laughed. lavinia blushed. " _anyway_.. we need to find you a good name" 

"now for _that_ , I've got a good idea."

*

lavinia and her new girlfriend walked arm in arm, smiling at each other. to onlookers, they were a rather unusual couple, one with rather punkish clothes, looking androgynous and scowling at everyone except her girlfriend, the other one, who was strutting in her cool clothes and beaming at her partner.

they eventually were in a park, where their friends were, waiting rather impatiently. suddenly alexander looked up, and rushed towards them both, hugging them.

"hey, George!" he said, squeezing her hard. she winced at her name.

"like your outfit, but that concealer is way too much" said kitty, looking him up and down. _now i know where to get my makeup done,_ she thought, smiling.

"shush, kitty" sighed hazel, then smiling at the couple that had just arrived.

" _anyway_ " said daisy, looking around, being her natural leader self, "why did you call us here?"

lavinia gently nudged her, pretending to scowl at her, but only resulting to looking at her rather desperately. _you can do it_

she took a deep breath. "i think... i think im genderfluid. so right now, I'm a girl"

Beanie scrunched up her nose. "what does genderfluid mean?" she asked kitty.

"when sometimes you want to be a boy, and sometimes you want to be a girl" chimed in amina, before kitty could speak. she opened her mouth and closed it, looking at amina in awe. she winked. amina had that effect on people.

"so what's your name then?" said alexander softly, then added hurriedly "your girl one... or your boy one? do you want-"

"Alex!" said hazel, her cheeks tinged as she held his hand, "let her speak."

"well, uhm. i actually want _you_ guys to pick my name, 'cause you guys are my friends" she smiled sheepishly.

everyone was silent for a while. the wind rippled round the trees, leaving a cool breeze on everyone's faces, along with the rays of sunshine. suddenly daisy spoke.

"how about daisy?" she said, crossing her arms around her corset, "it's a brilliant name, owned by the _most_ brilliant person" daisy smiled smugly.

"the best of the best!" smiled amina, looking at daisy, who was smiling back and holding her hand.

" _jesus,_ you guys, get a room" said lavinia, rolling their eyes. everyone laughed, while amina and daisy drew back rather sheepishly.

it went to silence again, everyone deep in their thoughts. then beanie spoke.

"what about harper?" said beanie, fiddling with her plait, "my cousin's called that, and the name would sound good, right?" she looked around, smiling shyly.

"of course, beans!" said kitty, rolling her eyes and nudging her good-heartedly.

"that name's nice! I like it" agreed hazel, looking at daisy, who sighed.

"it's aright, I _suppose"_ said daisy, "but my name is better" Hazel rolled her eyes.

"what do _you_ think?" asked amina, looking at the newly outed girl.

"yeah, I think I like that name. it sounds cool. sexy." everyone laughed, while she struck an exaggerated pose.

"so... do you like the name?" asked lavinia, holding her hand.

she breathed out, looking at lavinia. "yes."

everyone clapped their hands and whooped, patting beanie's back.

"now, now, come on you guys, lets go shopping to get some new clothes!" said kitty, "and some makeup, _obviously_ "

"alexander is not invited!" daisy quickly announced, Alexander looking mock-hurt while everyone laughed. hazel looked at her, eyebrows raised.

" _what?_ it's a girl's only event"

"he's coming." said hazel, holding onto alexander tight.

" _fine._ "

they all walked together, kitty and beanie arm in arm, amina and daisy holding hands and smiling at each other constantly, and hazel and alexander leaning onto each other.

"come on, harper!" shouted amina.

lavinia held her hand, and harper held theirs back, and they ran together to catch up with their friends, laughing.


End file.
